Orgy in the Morgue
by Amanda9
Summary: What do you get a Pet Gore Queen for her birthday! Well...


****

Title: _Orgy in the Morgue_

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Own nothing mentioned….nor the fic. It's given over to Neph. 

****

Summary: What do you get a Pet Gore Queen for her birthday?! 

****

Author's Notes: This is just for Neph. All hers! hehe

****

Completed: September 19, 2003

******************************************************************************************

Neph was awakened by a slew of screaming curses. Not really the best way to wake up at all, but what can you do about it. 

"Let me outta here! You mother fucker! You goddamn BITCH!" the screams were at a glass shattering pitch. 

She shot up right – looking around the dark room. Only this wasn't the room she had fallen asleep in. This was cold and sterile and _metallic?_ Putting her hand down on _her bed_ she felt the cold sting of the manmade surface. But before she had a chance to reflect on it, the bellowing started up again. 

"I'll kill you bitch!" the female voice howled, sounding as if she were kicking and thrashing at something, "Dearest, I'm coming, don't worry"

Now that really caught her attention, because she remembered that voice and dialect. She hopped off the bed she was on discovering just what she was laying on. A gurney. Complete with white sheet and all. This was NOT her bed, nor was it this her room. It kind of looked like…a morgue. Complete with ammonia smell and drain in the floor. 

"Cram it chick. Just chill in the drawer for a while," another female voice replied, "It's just for the night…so keep it down." She banged on the metal door and laughed. 

Neph wanted to investigate this new location, she was just curious that way, so she started off toward the conversing girls. 

As she reached the room it was empty, at least it looked like it. The room was small, freezing cold and housed a wall of little doors. The cadaver drawers to be exact. This was a freaking morgue. Everything was still, except for a scratching sound coming from one such drawer. 

"Hello?" she asked in curiosity. 

The scratching stopped, but a voice replied, "Let me outta here!"

Out of her pure morbid curiosity, Neph squeezed the latch and pulled out a drawer part way. The sight made her shriek and jump back. Staring up at her with bloody red eyes was her creation Jade McKnight. In the living dead. 

"Jade?" she questioned of the glass crown and pale face. 

"Let me out!" is all she demanded in reply. 

Perplexed now, the live girl closed the drawer, "I think it'll be safer for me to keep you in there."

"BITCH!" the zombie cried, "When I get my hands on you…I'll eat your heart!"

Shaking her head Neph caught sight of movement in the corner of the room. She followed it. 

It turned out to be another door for her to go through. And it took her to another cold room…actually more of a hallway. With apprehension she walked down it. The space was filled with ominous sounds associated with the hospital basement – drills, saws and other odd machinery. The whole thing felt a little like a Fun House, full of twists and turns. But strangely enough, just like the girl herself, she felt comfortable in the macabre location. It was actually a sick thrill – causing her to giggle within the twisted context. That was when she spotted the errie soft light spilling into the harsh passageway. 

"Autopsy Room," she read off the door. Her stomach fluttered with an anticipation for the sick and twisted playthings and gore that could lay beyond. Standing on her tippy toes she peered through the tiny window, but she didn't spot what she expected. 

The room, linked with death and final ends, was alive with activity. It was decorated, actually decorated, for a party. Of all things. If the girl wasn't confused before, she was now. 

"Just behave. Right now I'm the one with the power," the same arguing voice stated, "Just go with it!"

And it was the voice that caught Neph's attention. So she peered into the room again. All she could see of the assumed people inside was the back of a girl standing over someone in a chair. 

"Don't glare at me like that. It'll be fun," the girl shook her head, then placed a hat in it. The hat Neph could recognise anywhere: A brown, tattered fedora. And when the girl moved, the suspicions were confirmed. 

Freddy Krueger sat tied to a chair with a big, bright birthday bow. Not to mention a murderous glare on his features. 

"Fine!" the girl pouted, "Take back your damned hat!" She replaced the article on the Dream Demon's head, to appease him. "You'd think you weren't going to have fun tonight," she muttered under her breath as she left Neph's line of vision. 

There was only one person that that could be. Only one other person she could think of that would be anywhere near a morgue. Amanda would be the only other person that crazy. Other then Neph herself, or course. 

"You know for corpses, you're very uncooperative," Amanda complained, pulling another gift-wrapped chair over. 

From this guest the reply was an annoyed growl and thrashing against its binds. 

Shaking her head the party organiser pulled the chair up next to Fred, but thinking better of it left a good couple of feet between them. 

This guest was also easily identified by the peeking girl. It would almost impossible to mistake Jackal's caged head. Not to mention the crazed eyes and tattered straightjacket. 

Neph was getting more then a little excited. So far two of her favourite dead people were just beyond the door. 

"This party is dead!" a wild, hysterical laughter filled the sterile room. As if someone was laughing at their own joke. 

The living dead glared in its direction – like if they weren't tied up, that other guest would be strung up.

"Aww come on guys, liven up!" again he laughed at his own little joke with over the top excited giggles as he danced around the room. 

This guest was just as unmistakable as the other two. He was also a psychotic killer with his own flare for fashion, but the Joker's pallor was not a reflection of death. Just of his near death experiences. 

"Don't make me tie you down too," Amanda crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to be stern. 

"Ooo," he flashed her his twisted smile, "that might be fun!"

The girl rolled her eyes, fighting a laugh, "Could you just sit on your hands or something?" She pleaded for order. 

"He'd get into more trouble that way," Freddy deadpanned. 

"Oh! It made a funny." The clown leaned over the Nightmare Stalker, preparing to pat his head. 

"That hand comes anywhere near me, it's not coming back," Fred gnashed his teeth,

"No feeding the demons," Amanda quickly pulled the Clown Prince away and sat him on a gurney. Shooting the Slasher a pleading glare, and one to his snickering, dead companion. "Stay," she instructed, "Neph'll be up soon, and then the party can start."

She was obviously tired for all her efforts. Catching three vicious villains is not one of the easiest tasks. But it was all well worth it. 

Neph couldn't stand still now. The group had been gathered just for her. Her birthday! Surprisingly she forgot that while she was here. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, but unable to help it, she entered the room.

"You having a party?" she asked in a sing-song voice. One that obviously already knew the answer. 

Amanda turned around quickly, "Neph!" She rushed the girl, enveloping her into a clinging hug. "Happy Birthday!"

The girl of honour giggled, looking over her guests with great appreciation. Not that the girl wasn't nice to see…but the other three were to die for! "So, what's all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the older girl put her arm around the other's shoulder, "It's an orgy in the morgue!"

The girl stared slack jawed at the three villains, a slick smile spread on her face. 

Amanda pushed her forward, "Go ahead…lay back and crack open a cold one!"

******************************************************************************************

A/N: This was written Just for Neph on her birthday! *giggles* **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEPH!**


End file.
